The present invention relates to office partition panel systems, and in particular to a stacking partition configured for quick and easy on-site manual assembly.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever-growing concern, particularly as building costs continue escalating. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels have sufficient structural strength to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as "systems furniture." Such partition panels have an acoustical sound-absorbing configuration to promote a quiet, pleasant work environment.
In an effort to accommodate the changing requirements of the users, "stacking" panel systems have been developed to permit the height of a partition panel to be extended if required for a particular application. Known stacking panel systems may be difficult to install, and further, the stacking panel may interfere with the routing of communications and/or power lines through the partition system. Furthermore, because of the increased height, and/or structural limitations of the stacking panel, mounting of a standard storage bin or shelf to the stacking panel may present safety concerns. Accordingly, a stacking panel system alleviating the above-identified problems is desired.